


A secret nightmare

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Nightmares, POV Sherlock Holmes, Reichenbach Falls, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: What is the worst minute in Sherlock's life?





	A secret nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta read by notjustmom!

They’re something that Sherlock has never said to John.

The worst minute of his life, worse than Serbia, worse than being shot. He dreams about this often, over and over. In a loop but... always lies when his lover asks about it... because that's also John's minute.

 

> _This is strange, not like the rehearsal. The concrete is cold. The blood is a little too cold, it should be around 37c and it's clearly below that... I hope Molly has my change of clothes with her because its..._ But Sherlock's rational thoughts are interrupted.
> 
> "I’m a doctor, let me come through. Let me come through, please."
> 
> _Oh God... I didn't think about that! His voice... I must not blink, not move... John..._
> 
> "No, he’s my friend. He’s my friend. Please."
> 
> _Oh God, he's touching me... He wasn't supposed to be able... REMOVE HIS FINGERS NOW!... please, please, please... I won't be able to keep up the pretense... Mind Palace... Redbeard... Where are you boy..._
> 
> "Please, let me just..."
> 
> The detective was dying inside, the agonized voice of John stored in his Mind Palace forever.
> 
> "Jesus, no... God, no."
> 
> _I'm sorry John... I'm so sorry but I have no choice it's all for you... I think...No...I know I love you. Take care of yourself, wait for me. I will come back._  

**Author's Note:**

> John's words coming from Ariane DeVerre transcript...
> 
> *
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far. Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets!
> 
> It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
